Carter Daimler
|-|Synopsis= ---- El Demoñio Aquatico of Carol City, Carter 'Don' Daimler acted as a focal figure of the deeply rooted and developing VK Cartel within Southern Florida. Under the pristine and perfected façade of a stock broker, Daimler had taken stranglehold of the narcotics industry throughout the south in conjunction with his provider Calvin Wash; Conducting operations that creeped and steadily clutched communities in their distribution efforts. Though with extended drug runs and the genesis of a gang war over the domineering influence of the Cartel, Carter Daimler was killed in action by an individual, remarked as the Black Metal Terrorist. The Don's demise proved detrimental to the growth of the aspiring organization's hold on Florida, with the ill sown seeds by Carter's criminal enterprise being weeded out by his killer with the community's collaboration, as its expansion stunted. Functionally becoming legend throughout the underworld, Carter Daimler's fortune had become infamously enigmatic in the location or confirmation; This hidden treasure rumored to amount several hundreds of millions in culminative worth. With several governmental agencies and fugitives alike still persisting in the hunt for his wealth, years after his burial. |-|Power and Stats= Tier: 10-A up to 9-B with Speed Boat, 9-C with Pistol Alias: Don Daimler, Demoñio Aquatico/ "Water/Aquatic Demon" Powers and Abilities: *Capable of Turning Sections or Whole His Body to Embody the Traits or Appearance of a Speedboat or Boat-like Warcraft. Instilling Carter With Superhuman Capabilities Dependent of What Organs He Can Convert Into Machinery. * Capable of Withstanding Hypothermic Temperatures Within the Water. *Natural Buoyancy Upon Liquid Surfaces. *Can Expel Smoke From Exhaust Ports On His Body To Mask His Visibility Attack Potency: Athlete level (Physically kept and well built. Active individual with a daily exercise schedule to maintain his physique), Street level with Pistol Wall level (Capable of hardening his skin to strike with a potency capable of decimating 2 meter thick granite walls. Ripped through an man's torso and gripped out a clavicle of their body) Speed: ''' '''Athlete to Superhuman (When fully converted or partially augmented by his ability, he has reached over 30 Knots in effective velocity within the water) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class to Wall Class, Street Class with Pistol Durability: Athlete level to Wall level Stamina: Extremely High (Served as aquatic drug mule transporting packages miles off and to U.S. territory for an extended period of days; Bar the need of rest and functioning off bouts of micro-sleep to keep up his momentum. Actively surveyed waters, placing himself prone in the ocean for hours until being free of coast guard sight) Range: Standard Melee Range, Slightly Increased with Transformations Standard Equipment: ' M1911 Pistol 'Intelligence: Incredibly apt businessman bearing grand intuition into for rapidly shifting and advancing market trends between corporate and criminal economies; Striking and confounding monetary opportunities in the moment with the near-guaranteed possibility of rapidly making monetary gains and returns. Socially savvy individual with an intoxicating charisma proving capable of steering and domineering conversations to inevitably heel and bend to Carter's leverage with extended encounters. 'Weaknesses: ' Needs to consistently include oil into his meals to properly move within his boat form or will be rendered incapacitated. Must lubricate his joints daily to maximize his maneuverability. Category:Abnormalverse Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Transformation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Gun Users